surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Surreal Speak
Surreal Speak is the complex language spoken and written in surreal memes. Surreal Speak is usually written in the Latin script, but diacritics, math symbols and zalgo text are frequently used. Terms and Language Surreal Speak is a dialect of the English Language that sometimes differs between the character in the meme. Common themes are replacing "ck" endings with "cc" simplifying words, and adding a letter "n" in between two consonants. Occasionally letters might be doubled as well. Also, some words are more scientific than regular words, for example, instead of pain/stress, it is Physical Endurance. Common words Nouns Items * Monet instead of Money * Mapp instead of Map * Sonks instead of Socks * Lampn instead of Lamp * Stonks instead of stocks * Cheir instead of Chair * Paepr instead of Paper * urr mim instead of Your Mom Food/Drinks * Drincc instead of Drink * Foond instead of Food * Vegetal instead of Vegetable * S P A G O O T instead of Spaghetti * Lasaga instead of Lasagne/Lasagna * Bepis/Bepsu/Beppp/Bepsi/Bepes/Bepos instead of Pepsi * Conke/Conk instead of Coke * Cakk instead of Cake * Brogle instead of broccoli * Sosig instead of sausage * Steank instead of Steak * Malk/Molk/Mollkk instead of Milk * Wahter instead of Water * Dyeit Wahted instead of Diet Water Beings * Snek instead of Snake * Elephoont instead of Elephant * Rhoonoceroos instead of Rhinoceros * Cate or Catt instead of Cat * Boi instead of Boy * Gril instead of Girl * Prerson instead of Person * Birb instead of Bird * Dong/Doggo instead of Dog * Spoder instead of Spider * Scorepio instead of Scorpion * Whasp instead of Wasp * Beh instead of Bee COLours * Purpfle instead of Purple * Gren instead of Green * Cyen instead of Cyan * Rosze instead of Rose * Lyme instead of Lime * Rde/Redd instead of Red * Blakk instead of Black * Yelloo/Yello instead of Yellow * Orang instead of Orange * Blu instead of Blue * Golde instead of Golde * Pincc/Ponk instead of Pink * Candi Aplpe Rde instead of Candy Apple Red Insults * Blongus - fool, or unintelligent person * Clampongus - same as above * Ponker - tattletaLe or dingus * Shlotto - lazy person Verbs * Cronch instead of Crunch * Succ instead of Suck * Sitt instead of Sit * Drincc instead of Drink * Sipp instead of Sip * Whiscc instead of Whisk * Stopp/Stonp instead of Stop * RëalisZe instead of Realize * Ecapse instead of Escape * Scrampled instead of Scrambled * Waint instead of Wait * Scronch, scronched, and scronching: To destroy, destroyed or destroying, respectively * Scrombling instead of Scrambling: Medical condition, like the S I C C * Pront instead of print * Spronté instead of Sprint * Wolkk instead of Walk * Runn instead of Run * Shunfle instead of shuffle * Por instead of Pour Adjectives * A N G E R Y instead of Angry * Sicc instead of sick * Orang instead of Orange * Henlo instead of Hello * Fren/Frend/Friemd/Friemnd instead of Friend * Hmmst instead of Hmm * Thancc/Thankk/Than'k/Thamk instead of Thank * Said instead of Say * Y'uor instead of Your * Fricc instead of Frick * Can't'nt instead of Can't * Joiie instead of Joy * O instead of Oh (Occasionally) * Her'es instead of Here's * Hecc instead of Heck * Whom/Whomst/Whomst'd/Whomst'd've instead of Who * Greetongs instead of Greetings * Knowtt instead of Known * Frongile instead of Fragile The rules of surreal speak (some optional) * CK, K, and sometimes CT endings are replaced with CC. Example: Suck becomes Succ * Words ending in ION like "dimension" can have an extra E at their end. Example: Dimension becomes Dimensione * Who, why, where, and how can have M'STVE put at their end, and what and when can have 'STVE put at their end. Example: Where becomes Wherem’stve and Who becomes Whomst’ve * If the letter S is pronounced as SH (such as the S in dimension), an H can be put after said S. Example: Dimension becomes Dimenshion * Note that the dialect of Surreal Speak can sometimes differ between characters, and all the rules of Surreal Speak may not apply. These rules also don't have to be followed, but at the very least use CC in place of CK endings. * A consonant can be split into two, like P can be split into PP. Example: Map becomes Mapp * B can be replaced with either Bee, or ��️. Example: Bad becomes ��add. * An “nt” can be added at the end of a word to mean the opposite. Example: Up becomes Upn’t * In a dimension’s name, or a number, lots of Zalgo marks can be added on it. * A letter N can be added between two consonants. Example: Stop becomes Stonp * “-uki” and/or “-oochie“ can be replaced with “-ucci”. Example: Poochie becomes Pucci * CT (short for Connecticut) is Conneticucc. * Nescafe is product placement. * Use gibberish. Example: ebvrhvej vhueniejveb seuvbisqctrkieb etof pierwqduibpkiae * CK, K, CT endings are CC mostly, but not always. Example: Luck becomes Lucc * You must use V E G E T A L P R O T E I N. * Two consonants or vowels, or both, can be swapped. Example: Red becomes Rde * A vowel can be replaced with another vowel, sometimes even the schwa symbol or a diacritic marked one, as well as an Æ or Œ. Example: Corn becomes Cœrn, and Egg becomes Ægg. * Capital letters can be placed where they shouldn’t. Example: Realize becomes RëalisZe * Apostrophes can be placed inside of a word to either equal a glottal stop, like the catch in uh-oh, or silent & not pronounced. Example: the becomes ‘the * If there are two same vowels, like AA, EE, II, OO, or UU, replace them with an Â, É, Ī, Õ, or Ü. Example: Aardvark becomes Ârdvark, Eel becomes Él, Wii becomes Wī, Door becomes Dõr, and Equus becomes Eqüs. * Sometimes you can replace an O with an Ø. Example: Pront becomes Prønt Trivia * Vegetal is also the Spanish translation for Vegetable. * In the Surreal Memes Wiki, Normal English is called Bland Reality Language. * Orang also is the name of the Surreal Memes character (see the article), the short word for orangutan, and the Indonesian translation for people/person. Category:Dialect Category:IMPORTANT Category:Fully Protected Pages